instaglobalfandomcom-20200213-history
Belgium
Belgium has participated in the Instaglobal Song Contest fourteen times since their debut in the third edition. Belgium got it's best result in the twelfth edition with the song Million Eyes '' by Loïc Nottet. He won the contest with 179 points. Belgium got it's worst result in the eleventh edition with the song ''Lucky You by Alice On The Roof. She got the sixteenth place with 36 points in the semi final. Belgium has qualified 9 times (automatically qualified in the thirteenth edition) in 14 participations. To select their entry they either go for an internal selection or for a national final. The Belgian national final 'Grand Prix Belgium ' was used introduced in the seventeenth edition. Belgium's previous national final was 'Instaglobalsong Belgium '. Belgium mostly sends songs in English. For the first time ever in the sixth edition Belgium has sent a song in French called Je Sors Ce Soir by Barbara Opsomer. She is the first non-French artist to sing in French in Instaglobal Song Contest. In the fourteenth edition Belgium sent the first Dutch song in the contest called 10.000 Luchtballonnen. Belgium hosted the thirteenth edition of the contest in Antwerp. As both broadcasters (VRT and RTBF) wanted to host the contest Brussels was going to be the host but on 21 March 2017 it was announced that Antwerp would host the contest. Blaze was chosen as the slogan. On 12 February 2017, Natalia was announced as the Belgian representative. Her song Boom was announced on 22 March. In the grand final she came last with 39 points. For the fourteenth edition the often publicly suggested group K3 was chosen internally to represent Belgium who had already tried to represent their country twice. For their song the Belgian national final 'Instaglobalsong Belgium ' was held. 10.000 Luchtballonnen '' won the national final and became the first Dutch song in the contest. They failed to qualify and placed ninth with 67 points. For the fifteenth edition Belgium had organized a national final to choose their entry. Billie was the winner of the national final with her song ''Talking Loud and she was going to participate for the third time in the contest. But 3 days later VRT announced that Laura Tesoro would represent Belgium instead of Billie with her song Higher. VRT stated that the reason of this change was because the HoD thought that they would get a better result. However, Belgium failed to qualify to the final by getting eleventh with 53 points. The following edition Billie got the chance to represent her country with Talking Loud and managed to qualify to the grand final. She got the sixth place with 144 points, making it the second top 10 result for Belgium. Contestants The following lists the contestants that represented Belgium in the Instaglobal Song Contest. ;Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify to the final : Did not compete or was relegated Voting History Belgium's voting history is as follows: